the Lost in dirty hole
by masher fujoshi 24
Summary: Takdir yang membawanya pada kegelapan tiada ujung menggiringnya menemui bentuk lain dari sebuah kegelapan itu sendiri. Tanpa ada kesanggupan untuk melawan arus permainan kehidupan. Sampai kapan dirinya akan terkatung-katung dalam ironi konyol yang sangat menyedihkan?. Warning: Yaoi rape, MA, tidak wajar dlm brperikemanusiaan. Wkwkwk DONT LIKE DONT READ. Jangan mengeluh jika mual.!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Seperti fanfic sebelumnya, cerita ini hanya khayalan yang terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita dewasa di situs Web.

Cerita ini hanyalah fanfiksi, tidak berhubungan dengan apapun, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan, menyinggung, atau mempengaruhi apapun. Cerita ini hanya ditulis sebagai kesenangan dari seorang penghayal saja.

**Warning !  
AU, Yaoi, Lemon, Rape, Not Logika, ABUSE (Kitsune X human), Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), dan hal Absurd lainnya.**

Bagi yang merasa gampang jijik dan mual, harap meninggalkan laman ini.!

SRAAKK…SRAKK,SRAKK….

Langkah kaki itu berusaha secepat mungkin melewati semak dan ranting pohon di depannya. Membuatnya hampir tersandung beberapa kali, dan tanpa memperdulikan duri yang mengoyak pakaiannya, terus menerobos kegelapan hutan. Hanya sedikit cahaya rembulan yang mengintip dibalik rimbunnya dedaunan untuk menerangi jalannya. Tidak peduli kemana langkah kakinya akan membawanya jauh ke dalam hutan dan mungkin sulit untuk menemukan jalan kembali.

"Guugh…guug…gug,gug…"

"Cih sial…" Sosok yang diketahui seorang pemuda itu mengumpat saat gonggongan anjing yang bersahutan semakin jelas di telinganya. Orang-orang itu terus mengejarnya, namun dirinya tidak boleh berhenti di sini, ia tidak ingin tertangkap dan ia harus segera lolos dari sini.

"Hossh…hoshh..hosh…" Nafasnya terus memburu, ia merasakan dadanya sesak dan kakinya hampir mati rasa kerena harus berlari entah sudah berapa lama.

DOORR "Berhenti dan menyerahlah..!" Pemuda itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara salah satu pengejarnya yang diawali dengan suara tembakan ke udara. Mungkin karena kecepatan larinya berkurang akibat kelelahan sehingga ia bisa kembali disusul. Namun ia tidak peduli walaupun tulang-tulangnya hampir runtuh, pemuda itu berusaha menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

DOORR

GRUSAKK…

Pemuda itu tersungkur di atas tanah lembab saat tiba-tiba timah panas menembus bahu punggungnya. Dengan meringis menahan rasa sakit ia berusaha kembali berdiri saat suara-suara anjing semakin mendekat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Untung saja hanya bahunya yang tertembak sehingga ia bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk terus berlari. Namun rasa sakit pada bahunya yang terus mengucurkan darah mulai membuat pandangannya mengabur. Rasanya jalan yang ia lihat semakin gelap. Dengan memusatkan sisa kesadarannya pada kedua kakinya pemuda itu terus berlari sampai ia tidak bisa menginjak tanah lagi. Bukan karena tidak sanggup berdiri lagi, tapi jalan yang ia tempuh sudah tidak ada. Jurang yang membuatnya terjatuh menggelinding melewati semak dan batang pohon membuat tubuhnya tersayat dan terbentur sedemikian rupa sampai akhirnya berhenti di dasarnya.

"Guugh… guug..gug…" – "Kemana dia?"

Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis dapat didengarnya sayup-sayup gonggongan anjing dan sekelompok orang yang sedang mencarinya, sampai semua indranya benar-benar menutup sepenuhnya.

.

LOL

.

"Uengghh.." Aku mengerang ketika kesadaranku mulai kembali ke permukaan. Dan kembali mengerang tidak nyaman saat indra perabaku kembali berfungsi merasakan hal aneh di area wajahku. Sesuatu yang lunak, sedikit kasar dan lembab menyapu kulit wajahku, membuatku mengernyitkan rapat kelopak mata sebelum membuka salah satunya. Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah sebuah moncong panjang dari seekor hewan berbulu telah menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati wajahku. Hal itu membuatku sempat membelalakkan mata terkejut untuk segera bangkit. Seekor hewan berbulu orange yang ternyata adalah seekor rubah berada di depanku. 'Hah, aku kira mereka..' aku sedikit bernafas lega. Tadinya aku pikir hewan itu adalah anjing-anjing yang mengejarku semalaman, sehingga kukira aku telah tertangkap.

Aku bersandar pada pohon di belakangku dengan pandangan menyapu sekeliling. Pepohonan disini lumayan rimbun dan sebuah tebing landai dengan berbagai tumbuhanya tepat dihadapanku. Bukankah aku tertembak dan terjatuh ke dalam jurang semalam? Mungkin mereka tidak menemukanku karena terhalang dedaunan pohon dari atas. 'Tunggu dulu! Jika aku tertembak dibahu kenapa tidak terasa sakit?' Aku memeriksa belakang bahuku dan dapat kulihat sebuah lubang dijaket yang aku kenakan, tapi bahuku baik-baik saja. Bukan hanya bahuku, bahkan tidak ada luka maupun lebam pada tubuhku. Padahal aku kira aku terluka cukup parah mengingat semak belukar yang aku lewati dan beberapa kali terantuk maupun terbentur pepohonan di jurang landai ya ng cukup jauh itu. Aneh sekali...

Memejamkan mata sejenak memikirkan apa yang sedang kualami. Bukan memikirkan tentang mengapa tidak ada luka satupun di tubuhku, melainkan kenapa aku bisa berada disini. Berakhir di dalam hutan belantara dengan seekor rubah yang terus menatapku. Lupakan soal rubahnya! Biarkan saja dia disitu selama dia tidak mengganggu. Bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan berada disini dalam suatu pelarian setelah apa yang selama ini menjadi tujuanku telah tercapai. Menjadi buronan bukanlah akhir yang kurencanakan setalah apa yang ku alami bertahun-tahun lamanya. Apalagi menjadi tersangka dengan hanya satu tuduhan yang benar dan tentunya tidak ada yang ingin menaggung tuduhan yang lebih berat yang sama sekali tidak kau lakukan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangan keras memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semua ini berawal dari enam tahun yang lalu. Hal yang membuatku hidup sebatang kara dan bertahan dalam bayangan sebuah dendam. Orang tuaku, seluruh keluargaku… semuanya yang telah musnah dalam pembunuhan massal enam tahun yang lalu. Penyebab dari semua kebencian yang aku miliki, kegelapan yang membuatku bernafsu untuk membunuh pelaku dari itu semua. Kekecewaan yang teramat dalam menghasilkan dendam terkuat pada seseorang yang dulunya aku kagumi… dan itu adalah kakakku sendiri. Rasa sakit yang ku alami sama sekali tidak berkurang sampai detik ini. Bahkan kesepian yang selalu kurasakan terasa semakin mencekik mengingat kini aku benar-benar sendiri. Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Padahal dendam dan tujuanku sudah terbalaskan. Aku telah membunuh satu-satunya saudara yang megaliri darah yang sama denganku. Dan itu yang memang menjadi tujuanku bukan. Aku berhasil membunuh Itachi, Kakak yang sangat kusayangi, namun dengan tega membunuh Ayah dan Ibu dengan tangan berdarahnya. Harusnya sekarang aku sudah terbebas dari semua dendam itu dan dapat hidup dengan tenang untuk membangkitkan kembali klan-ku (klan Uciha yang hampir punah). Takdir masih saja terus mempermainkanku. Akulah kini menjadi tersangka. Bahkan tuduhan yang tidak seharusnya bahwa akulah pelaku pembantaian klan-ku sendiri yang sebenarnya adalah Itachi, dan aku telah mengesksekusi pelaku itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Hahahahhhh…" Aku tertawa mengingat misi yang sudah terselasaikan itu. Yah, aku telah berhasil, aku telah meng-eksekusi pembunuh Ayah dan Ibu, akulah yang telah membunuh Itachi, satu-satunya saudaraku, kakak kandungku yang dulu selalu kukagumi. Aku masih terus tertawa, tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya orang gila, menertawai ini semua, menertawai takdir konyol yang sungguh tragis untuk seorang Uciha Sasuke. Seorang buronan yang sedang dicari untuk diadili sebagai tersangka yang membunuh kakak kandungnya dan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membantai seluruh keluarganya.

"Hahahahhhehehh…" Seiring dengan kesadaran bahwa ini sangatlah ironis, tawaku berubah menjadi tawa yang menyayat hati dan mereda dengan cengirin miris menahan sesenggukan, menghantarkan embun yang siap berbulir dari kedua oniyzku. Hidupku benar-benar sebuah ironi konyol yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Euunghh…" Rubah yang terus menatapku kini menghampiriku dan mejilati sebelah tanganku yang tidak kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku. Mungkin rubah ini prihatin menyaksikan orang gila dan depresi berat yang tiba-tiba tertawa kemudian menangis di depan matanya.

"Kau pasti juga akan tertawa jika tahu semuanya." Ucapku, mengenyampingkan hal konyol berbicara dengan seekor hewan mengingat aku memang hampir gila sekarang.

Setelah merasa jauh lebih terkendali aku beranjak dan mulai berjalan kerana aku harus pergi dari sini. Mungkin aku harus mencari jalan berputar untuk kembali ke atas kerana hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang aku tahu. Semoga orang-orang itu sudah pergi dan menyerah untuk menemukanku di hutan ini.

.

0o0

Sinar kekuningan matahari yang mengintip dibalik dedaunan mulai menghilang di bagian barat, terlebih terhalang pepohonan hutan ini. Seharian aku sudah berjalan dan telah sampai di atas tanah yang lebih tinggi sebelum aku terjatuh. Namun sejauh ini, belum juga aku menemukan jalan keluar. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menginjak tanah merah hutan ini tanpa mengindahkan langkah lain yang masih terus mengikutiku. Tentu aku sangat heran, mengapa rubah itu mengikutiku hingga sejauh ini, apa dia tidak lelah? Aku hanya terlalu malas mengusirnya. Toh ini adalah hutan, sudah sewajarnya hewan-hewan berkeliaran disini. Selama hewan itu tidak menggangguku dan tetap menjaga jarak denganku.

Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah batang pohon yang telah tumbang. Kakiku memang perlu diistirahatkan dan tubuhku harus mengumpulkan kembali energinya, terlebih mengingat perutku yang belum diisi kecuali beberapa bebuahan yang kutemui di hutan seharian ini.

Kudapati rubah itu mendekat kepadaku, kemudian mengendus dan menggigiti jaketku seraya menariknya. "Pergilah! Ada apa denganmu..?!" Aku mendorong rubah itu untuk megusirnya. Kini aku benar-benar terganggu sekarang. Rubah itu terus saja berkeliaran di dekatku dan sekarang malah menyerangku dengan cara mengendusiku. Tunggu! Aku baru ingat sesuatu. Aku merogoh saku jaketku dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik dan tisu di dalamnya. Sebuah roti isi sosis yang terakhir kubeli di toko untuk mengganjal perutku saat pelarian. Yah, sebelum polisi-polisi itu menemukanku dan berusaha memasukkanku ke dalam sel tahanan.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan?" Aku memandang rubah yang kembali mendekatiku dan mengeluarkan suara 'kon-kon'-nya yang memelas seraya menjilat moncongnya sendiri. Inikah alasan seekor rubah berkeliaran di dekatku. Tapi jika roti ini yang dia inginkan mengapa tidak sejak pertama dia bersikap seperti ini?

"Baiklah aku bagi dua, bagaimanapun juga aku aku harus mengisi tenaga untuk keluar dari sini." Akupun mulai membuka roti itu dan membaginya menjadi dua. Rubah itu segera memakan roti bagiannya langsung dari tanganku sebelum sempat aku meletakkannya. Moncongnya yang lembab kurasakan di telapak tanganku, namun aku hanya tersenyum tipis tidak berusaha menghindari jilatan dan giginya yang sedang mengunyah sedikit demi sedikit roti di telapak tanganku. Setelah melahap habis roti bagianku sendiri, aku tertarik untuk mengelus kepala rubah itu yang masih dengan semangat menjilati tanganku walaupun sisa rotinya sudah bersih. Rubah itu tampak semakin nyaman dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya sendiri ketanganku. 'Rubah yang aneh' pikirku seraya menggelitiki dagu bawahnya. Rubah ini sangat jinak, seperti sudah terbiasa berdekatan dengan manusia. Padahal ini di dalam hutan yang sangat lebat, yang diisukan sebagai hutan larangan. Yah… aku pernah mendengar ada yang mengatakan seeokor siluman menghuni hutan ini. Siluman yang berbentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor yang dijuluki Kyuubi no Kitsune di masa lalu. Namun itu hanyalah mitos, sebuah cerita legenda di masa lalu yang mulai terkikis oleh perubahan zaman.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sejauh ini? Apa nanti kau bisa menemukan jalan kembali untuk bersama kawananmu?" Tanyaku pada rubah itu. Aku berdecak saat menyadari aku baru saja bertanya pada seekor rubah. Tapi biarkan saja! Tidak akan ada yang melihat tindakan konyolku berbicara dengan seekor hewan di hutan seperti ini. Rubah itu mendudukkan dirinya untuk bersantai dengan tanganku yang masih setia mengelusinya. "Apa kau hanya sendirian di hutan ini?" Rubah itu menggeram dan nampak memejamkan matanya terbuai dengan perlakuan halusku kepadanya. Rasa-rasanya Jika benar rubah ini tidak memiliki kawanan… itu membuatku teringat pada diriku sendiri. Tentunya kalian tahu bukan, bahwa klan Uciha adalah klan yang sangat terpandang. Tapi itu semua tinggal sejarah. Kini hanya ada aku satu-satunya Uciha di dunia ini, tanpa kerebat dan tanpa teman.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mengingat dirimu benar-benar sendirian." Gumam Sasuke.

Aku beranjak bangkit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Melihatku berdiri sontak rubah itu ikut berdiri memandang ke arahku.

"Kau sudah mendapat yang kau inginkan. Sekarang pergilah!" Perintahku dan mulai berjalan.

Namun baru beberapa langkah aku kembali berhenti saat menyadari rubah itu masih mengikutiku.

Rubah itu mendekatiku dan mengeluskan kepalanya di kakiku.

"Pergilah! Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku?" Aku menyentakkan kakiku untuk mengusirnya pergi.

'Ada apa dengan rubah ini?' pikirku saat melihat bukannya segera pergi rubah ini malah duduk di hadapanku dengan pose anjing penurut. Terlebih dengan mata besar menatapku seperti sedang memohon dengan telinga yang sedikit diturunkan. Membuatku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa seekor rubah bersikap manis layaknya anjing peliharaan.

"Baiklah, karena kau bersikap manis aku akan memanggilmu Kyuubi…" Ucapku pada akhirnya seraya menepuk kepala rubah itu.

…

..

.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalanan hanya dengan mengandalkan feeling-ku, dan seingatku waktu itu aku berlari menuju arah bulan, sehingga kini mengambil arah berlawanan membelakangi bulan.

Aku berharap dapat segera keluar dari sini, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan terdapat banyak hewan buas di hutan lebat seperti ini terutama di malam hari.

Terus berjalan ke depan dan tanpa berfikir untuk sedikit memutar menghindari semak-semak lebat, aku menyibak dan menerobos semak di hadapanku.

DEG

Jantungku sontak berdegup tidak nyaman saat menemui hal yang tidak kuharapkan setelah melewati semak.

"Cck, mereka masih ada disini." 'Aku harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!' Orang-orang yang berusaha menangkapku dan anjing-anjingnya sedang beristirahat dengan api unggun beberapa meter di depanku. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkah perlahan agar mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

KREG

"Gugh, guk…"

"Gawat!" Pijakanku tidak sengaja mematahkan dahan kering membuat anjing mereka tersadar dan mulai menyalak. Tidak membuang waktu aku segera berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Gugh.. gug,gug." "Kejar dia!"

Benar-benar sial , di tengah malam hutan rimba seperti ini aku harus kembali bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anjing-anjing buas dan orang-orang bersenjata itu. Akibat jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh anjing-anjing itu dapat menyusul dan semakin mendekat tanpa bisa aku menambah jarak.

"Guugh.."

BRUGH

"Akh" Aku tersungkur saat salah satu anjing itu berhasil menerjangku.

"Grrrrh…"

Aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak saat anjing-anjing itu mulai menyerangku, berusaha mengoyakku dengan gigi-gigi tajam mereka menancap di lengan dan kakiku. Membuatku mengerang kesakitan saat dagingku sobek oleh cabikan mereka.

"Sudah. Hentikan!" Salah satu orang itu berusaha menyingkirkan anjing-anjing itu dariku yang sudah tidak berdaya dilumpuhkan oleh beberapa anjing sekaligus. "Cepat! Bawa dia!" Perintah orang itu pada yang lain.

"Aaargh…" DOOR.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berteriak disusul dengan suara keras tembakan.

"Hewan apa itu?" DOOR,DOOR…

Terjadi baku tembak seperti sedang melawan sesuatu. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Di tengah pandanganku yang masih buram aku dapat melihat sesuatu yang cukup besar sedang menyerang mereka. Dengan sekali sambaran membuat mereka terhantam dan terkoyak bersimbah darah. 'Hewan apa itu?' Bahkan senjata api tidak berpengaruh pada hewan besar itu, dan terus membabi buta membunuh orang-orang itu beserta anjing meraka.

Mayat-mayat mereka yang berusaha menangkapku kini bergelimpangan tidak bernyawa di sekitarku. Membuatku bergidik ngeri menyaksikan apa yang terjadi dalam sekejap mata.

Aku berusaha segera bangkit untuk pergi dari sini. Sama sekali tidak tertarik bergabung dengan mayat-mayat yang sepertinya tidak akan mendapatkan upacara pemakaman itu.

Hewan itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan kini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas hewan yang ternyata menyerupai musang besar yang ukurannya tidak bisa dinalar itu menatapku. Ekornya yang berjumlah sangat banyak meliuk-liuk di belakangnya.

Segera aku mengambil pistol tak jauh tergeletak di kakiku.

DOOR DOOR

Berusaha menjauhkan monster itu aku terus menembakinya seraya berjalan menjauh walau sedikit terseok. Kemudian mempercepat langkah untuk segera berlari ke dalam pepohonan meninggalkan makhluk itu.

"Hossh…hosh.." Aku terus berlari menerobos hutan lebat berharap makhluk itu tidak mengikutiku dan terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana langkahku lebih jauh masuk ke dalam hutan.

BYUURR

Aku gelagapan saat tiba-tiba menyadari aku telah terjatuh masuk ke dalam sungai yang tidak sempat kulihat sebelumnya. Berusaha menepi dan segera keluar dari air sungai yang dingin ini.

"Ohogh' ohok…" Air yang sempat masuk ke dalam pernafasanku membuatku terbatuk saat aku berhasil keluar dari sungai, kemudian merebahkan diri di atas tanah berusaha mengatur nafas. 'Aku tidak menyangka siluman itu benar-benar ada'.

Aku menggigil saat angin malam menyapa tubuhku yang basah kuyup. Benar-benar dingin. Luka ditubuhku terasa perih kerana lembab. Bisa-bisa aku aku sakit tanpa bisa keluar dari sini. Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan menjadi mangsa dari makhluk itu atau binatang buas lainnya tanpa bisa berlari lagi.

Aku harus mambuat api unggun untuk bermalam disini sekarang.

Segera aku beranjak bangkit dan memulai untuk mencari kayu bakar.

0o0

KRUSUK KRESEK…KERSEKKK

Aku tertegun saat menangkap suara dari semak yang bergerak-gerak itu. Berhenti sejenak dari kegiatanku mengumpulkan kayu dan memasang sikap waspada. Siapa tahu itu binatang buas, atau jangan-juangan makhluk siluman itu.

SRAK

Sesosok hewan muncul dari semak memperlihatkan rupanya. Aku menghela nafas lega melihat bahwa itu hanyalah seekor rubah.

"Kau rupanya" Rubah itu mendekat ke arahku dan menggesekkan kepalanya di kakiku.

Aku menepuk kepalanya sejenak kemudian memungut kayu yang telah kukumpulkan untuk segera dijadikan api unggun.

Aku melepaskan pakaianku untuk membuatnya kering dengan menggantungnya tak jauh dari api unggun. Percuma saja aku terus memakai pakaian basah yang hanya akan menghalangi radiasi api unggun menghangatkan tubuhku. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat saja aku melepaskan celana panjangku karena rasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit gatal.

Aku menoleh saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kulitku, dan kudapati rubah itu telah mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuanku. Tidak keberatan dengan hal itu aku mengelusnya dengan kedua tangan. Bulu-bulunya yang terasa hangat membuatku sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Hei, kau membuatku geli!" Rubah itu terlihat senang dan mengusel-uselkan kepalanya kepadaku. Membuatku merasa geli karena kelakuannya yang menyentuh permukaan perut dan dadaku yang terbuka secara langsung.

"Hei,hei! Hentikan. Ahhaha… sudah cukup!" Aku tertawa kegelian saat dia malah semakin gencar menggesekkan kepalanya dan menjilatiku. Sampai membuatku terbaring dan bergelut bersamanya di atas tanah. Aku berusaha menahan moncongnya yang berusaha terus menjilatiku, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat. Dia sedang ingin bermain rupanya.

"Enh," Rasa gelinya berubah menjadi sedikit aneh saat lidahnya yang basah menjilati tonjolan di dadaku.

"Cukup! Aku sudah tidak ingin bermain-main!" Aku mendorong rubah itu membuatnya jatuh berguling.

Baru saja aku duduk rubah itu tiba-tiba melompat kearahku membuatku kembali terlentang dan menjilati tubuhku.

'Ada apa dengan hewan ini?'

"Enh, sudah kubulang hentikan!" Aku berusaha mendorongnya kembali, tapi entah kenapa rasanya tubuh rubah ini menjadi semakin berat, membuatnya menjadi tidak mudah.

BUGH

Aku memukul kepala rubah itu keras, tapi aku terkejut menyadari rubah itu tidak terpengaruh dan masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ugh," Entah kenapa tumpuan kedua kaki depannya semakin berat menekan dadaku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku terbelalak saat menyadari ukuran rubah itu jauh lebih besar dari pada sebelumnya. Ukurannya kini menyerupai anjing-anjing polisi yang sudah menjadi bangkai saat ini. Kukira sebelumnya tiga kali lebih kecil dari ini.

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Aku harus menyingkirkan segera hewan ini dari tubuhku.

Aku melirik api unggun dan mulai berusaha menggapai kayu terbesar disana.

"Engh…" Rasanya aneh saat lidahnya yang terasa lebih lebar menjilati permukaan tubuhku. Lidahnya yang terasa kasar dan basah menyapu permukaan kulitku dan membasahi tubuh depanku. Membuat beberapa sengatan mengaliri tubuhku saat lidah itu terus bermain dan menjilati tonjolan dadaku. Dan aku tidak ingin mengakui ini. Jangan bilang aku menyukai sentuhan itu dan mulai terangsang! Makhluk serendah apa yang bisa-bisanya bernafsu oleh serangan seekor hewan?

Aku berusaha megulurkan tanganku sepanjang-panjangnya dan terus berusaha meraih kayu itu. Menggerakkan jari-jariku saat aku berhasil menyentuhnya untuk membuatnya lebih mendekat sampai aku bisa memungutnya.

BLRR

Aku langsung mendekatkan api yang membakar kayu itu ke wajahnya. Membuat hewan itu terkejut dan melepaskan tumpuannya dari atas tubuhku. Aku memanfaaatkannya untuk bengkit dan menyerangnya menggunakan api yang terbakar itu untuk membuatnya pergi dari sini.

KLOTAK

Salah satu kaki depannya mengelak batang kayu itu dan berhasil membuat kayu itu terlempar dari genggamanku.

"Grrrhh.." Ia menggeram melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku.

Aku mulai merasa takut sekarang. Tatapan buasnya menetapku tajam dan terus menggeram memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam dan meneteskan air liur. Hanya bisa menatap horor dengan tubuh gemetar saat menyaksikan tubuh hewan itu membesar, kemudian memperlihatkan ekor-ekornya yang menyembul keluar dan mengembang ke atas dengan fantastiknya.

'Tidak mungkin!'

Aku berusaha melangkah ke belakang untuk menjauh, namun karena syok dan ketukatan membuat kakiku lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Benar-benar tidak menyangka rubah kecil itu bisa menjadi sebesar ini. Dan seperti tidak ingin percaya bahwa rubah jinak yang terus mengikutiku ternyata adalah makhluk semengerikan ini. Sosok hewan yang kuterima keberadaannya dan sempat kuberi nama Kyuubi adalah benar-benar seekor siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang disebut Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Aku membalikkan badan dan berusaha merangkak sebelum berlari untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun baru saja aku menumpu untuk segera berdiri, tubuhku kembali terjerembab ke tanah. Tidak menyadari kapan makhluk itu telah bergerak dan kini yang aku tahu tubuhku sulit untuk digerakkan dengan sesuatu yang berat menekan punggungku. Kemudian hal selanjutnya yang kusadari celana dalamku ditariknya menggunkan giginya membuat kain itu sobek dan terlepas dari tubuhku. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan tubuhku yang tengah bertelanjang bulat dengan seekor hewan besar menindihku.

'Apa yang diinginkan makhluk itu padaku?'

"Aahh…" Aku melenguh saat tiba-tiba kurasakan lidah besarnya menjilat belahan pantatku. Membuat tubuhku bergetar menahan sensasinya yang aku tidak tahu mengapa. Rasanya sangat aneh dan geli ketika lidah kasarnya menyeruak untuk menyapu garis belahan pantatku.

"Ugh.." Aku mencoba untuk menarik badanku ke atas dan melepaskan kaki besar hewan itu dari punggungku. Namun harus membuatku mengerang saat dia tidak membiarkanku begitu saja. Kukunya yang sangat tajam menancap daging punggungku. Membuat tubuhku menegang menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ggrrrhh.." Rubah itu menggeram seperti sedang memperingatiku untuk tidak mencoba kabur dengan memperlihatkan giginya yang runcing. Melihat hal itu sontak membuatku membatu ketakutan. Dengan mata terbelalak aku masih bisa melirik apa yang sedang hewan itu lakukan. Kedua kaki depannya menumpu menahan tubuhku dan kulihat kepalanya yang berada diantara selangkanganku sedang bergerak melakukan kegiatan di bawah sana.

Jilatannya terus menyentuh pangkal bolaku kemudian ke atas menyapu celah anus. Sempat bersyukur barang berhargaku tertindih dan tidak terlihat olehnya. Sungguh aku tidak berani membayangkan jika benda tersebut harus dikulum dengan gigi tajam itu. Bisa-bisa habis dalam sekali lahap sosis kebangganku. Itu sungguh sangat mengerikan.

"Engh… annhh," Tak terasa berbagai lenguhan telah keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku menegang dan seperti teraliri listrik saat kurasakan lidah basahnya berusaha menyeruak lebih dalam, menekan dan mengorek celah sempit di bawah sana. Seperti berusaha menggali dan memperlebar mulut anusku untuk menemukan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Tidak kuasa menahan getar tubuhku saat lidahnya bermain-main di dinding mulut anusku dan menekannya lebih dalam. Rasanya benar-benar geli sampai menggelitik di dalam perut. Tidak pernah aku merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Rasa-rasanya pikiranku tengah melanyang entah kenapa membuatku terlalu malas untuk menemukannya kembali. Tanpa kusadari aku sedikit menunggingkan pantatku untuk memberi akses lebih padanya.

Aku tersentak sadar saat tiba-tiba sesuatu telah membelit pergelanganku dan kurasakan tubuhku terangkat. Rupanya makhluk itu menggunakan ekornya untuk memindahkanku dan meletakkan tubuhku di atas batu besar masih dengan posisi menelungkup. Lebih tepatnya hanya badan atasku yang tertelungkup di atas batu keras, sedang kedua kakiku bertumpu pada tanah di bawahnya.

Rupanya Siluman ini tahu posisi yang membuatnya lebih leluasa.

"Ugh," Ringisku saat kedua kaki depan makhluk itu kembali menekan punggungku, memberi tekanan pada dadaku di atas permukaan keras batu saat dia mulai menaikiku. Benar-benar terasa berat mengingat tubuh makhluk ini bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada seekor singa. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh besarnya yang berbulu di atas punggungku. Kedua kaki belakangnya yang menumpu di antara kedua kakiku memepet ke dapan membuat pahanya menekan bongkahan pantatku.

Kurasakan ia mulai bergerak, menggesek-gesekkan area perut bawahnya pada belahan bokongku. Rasa geli menggelitik permukaan kulitku saat bulu-bulunya menggesek bagian bawahku. Tiba-tiba kusadari suatu tonjolan kenyal, bulat dan terasa panas terhimpit dan tertekan pada belahan pantatku. Aku terbelalak menyadari kondisi berbahaya seperti apa yang sedang menghimpitku saat ini. 'Cih sial! Jangan bilang makhluk itu benar-benar bernafsu kepadaku! Demi Tuhan… aku bukan betina.'

Aku berusaha keluar dari situasi ini. Berusaha memberontak dan menggelepar-gelepar untuk keluar dari tindihan monster ini.

"Grrrhh!" Kyuubi menggeram tidak suka. Terasa tekanan kedua kaki depannya semakin berat menghimpit tubuhku.

"Menyinggkir dariku siluman brengsek! Aku bukan betina!" Umpatku berharap hewan itu akan mengerti.

"Ahhagh…" Aku mengerang dengan mata terbelalak saat cengramannya menguat membuat kuku-kukunya kembali menembus daging punggungku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang terus menusuk-nusuk area belahan pantatku. Dan aku tahu itu apa. Kira-kira batang kemaluan makhluk itu yang berupa daging merah dan bulat telah keluar dari pembungkusnya. Nafas beratnya dapat ku dengar dengan jelas dan kurasakan beberapa tetas air liur terjatuh di atas punggungku. Sepertinya makhluk itu benar-benar terangsang dan ingin segera menemukan lubang yang ingin ia masuki. Tapi mana mungkin,,, aku juga seorang pejantan.

'Cih _Kuso_..!"Tekanan dan gerakan pantatnya semakin cepat, serangan-serangan kepala kejantanannya terasa semakin gencar menyerang belahan pantatku. Membuat tubuhku berjengit tiap kali ujung kejantanannya menyentuh dengan cepat lubang anusku.

Kedua kaki belakangnya melangkah ke depan sehingga pahanya menempel pada paha belakangku. Gerakannya semakin c epat dan gencar mencocol celah pantatku. Kepala kejantanannya yang sepertinya sedikit lebih runcing mulai terarah menusuk jalan masuk anusku. Aku bertambah panik, jantungku terus berpacu tidak menentu. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut saat mengingat hewan betinapun hanya memiliki satu lubang. Dan aku tersentak saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Kyuubi menguak mulut anusku. Dengan bersemangat dia melakukan hal yang sama menusuk mulut anusku. Membuat tubuhku tersentak ke depan berkali-kali.

"Ahhagh…" mataku terbelalak saat tiba-tiba batang kejantanannya berhasil menancap di lubang anusku. Dan kurasakan dorongan benda itu yang berusaha masuk lebih dalam. Sepertinya dia mulai fokus mendorong kejantanannya untuk mencari jalan diantara dinding kenyal yang sedang menjepitnya itu.

"Kekkegh,,, sial…" Secara perlahan namun pasti dindingku terkuak dan akhirnya benda itu berhasil membelah liangku. Rasanya sangat perih lubang anusku tidak pernah dimasuki apapun tapi kini dipaksa membuka lebar membuatnya terisi penuh. Hnya bisa mencengkram sisi bebatuan dengan gigi bergemeretak menahan rasa sakit. Dilihat dari seberapa penuh dan sakitnya ini, ukurannnya pasti jauh lebih besar daripada milik manusia. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya dan kukira batang panas yang ukurannya tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya berusaha menerobos sepenuhnya ke dalam rektumku.

"Tidak…" Ini benar-benar sakit membuatku mengeluarkan butir-butir bening dari mataku.

'Sudah berakhir'. Jika semuanya dapat diulang, aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Setelah semua yang kulalui.. membunuh kakakku sendiri, menjadi buronan, dan sekarang apa yang aku lakukan disini? Tertekan tidak berdaya disetubuhi monster yang sedang kesetanan menggenjot pantatnya. Dieksukusi di dalam pengadilan harusnya lebih baik daripada ini.

"Aarrggh…akkh…" Benar-benar menyedihkan mendapatkan karma yang tidak ada habisnya. Setelah melumuri tanganku dengan darah kakakku sendiri kini tubuhku menjadi tempat pelampiasan hasrat seekor siluman buas. Raga dan jiwaku benar-benar kotor. Sungguh tidak akan ada hal yang lebih ironis daripada ini.

Akhirnya dengan gerakan tekanan yang cepat, Kyuubi mendorong pantatnya ke depan dengan kuat, sehingga seluruh batang kejantanannya amblas ke dalam rektumku.

"AHHAGH…." Aku tersedak dengan mata terbelalak merasakan batang besar menyodokku dari dalam, rasanya sampai ketenggorokan, membuat tenggorokan kaku sampai harus menahan nafas. Rasanya sangat sesak, batangnya benar-benar besar mengganjal di dalam tubuhku.

Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk berfikir dan menenangkan diri, Kyuubi dengan cepat mulai memompa kejantanannya.

"Aargh…akh." Aku berteriak kesakitan menerima batang besar terus menghujam rektumku kemudian berteriak dengan nikmat saat suatu titik tertumbuk dengan hebat di dalam sana. 'Apa yang terjadi?' Tanpa memberikan aku waktu menyadari apa yang terjadi rasa itu semakin gencar menyerangku. Kyuubi semakin cepat menggerakkan pantatnya dengan gerakan yang liar dan buas. Batangnya yang keluar masuk seakan-akan mengaduk isi perutku. Terasa seperti sembelit namun nikmat mengaliri kejantananku sendiri. Setiap dia mendorong masuk mulut anusku ikut tertarik masuk ke dalam, mengingat betapa besarnya batang kejantanannya didalam lubang yang sangat kecil, dan terasa terobek untuk menambah akses daya tampungnya.

Rasa sakit pada punggung dan dadaku yang tertekan tidak lagi kurasakan, saat kejantanan makhluk itu terus menyerang titik prostatku. Yang anehnya, menimbulkan sensasi nikmat bercampur sakit yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

'Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?' Hanya sejenak aku dapat membatin kemudian dengan cepat pikiran warasku kembali menghilang dengan pandangan putih menyambut kenikmatan di dalamnya. Rasa asing namun fantastik mengaliri seluruh tubuhku, mataku terbalik dengan kepala menengadah ke atas merasakan seberapa dahsyat sensasinya, membuatku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"Kekh…" Tiba-tiba kurasakan gerakannya mendadak melambat dan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya menekan bibir anusku. Menekan lebih dalam untuk ikut masuk ke dalam lubang hangatku. Memaksa dindingku untuk membesar lebih daripada sebelumnya, yang kukira ini sudah mencapai batas dimana celah itu dapat dilewati.

"Aaarrgh… kekhkekkkh," Kurasakan dindingku mulai robek. Benda yang kira-kira berada dipangkal batang kejantanan dimana ia berasal sepertinya membengkak, mungkin berbentuk seperti bola pada pangkalnya dengan diameter yang lebih besar daripada batangnya, dipaksa menerobos celah yang mulai terobek.

"Hentikaaan…! Akh,,, kumohon… bunuh aku dengan cara yang lain!" Mohonku memelas putus asa. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan detik ini juga sebelum tubuhku benar-benat terbelah menjadi dua dan mati di kejantanan besar makhluk ini.

"AAARRGH." Kepalaku mendongak keras dengan mata terbeliak, sedang sekujur tubuhku mengejang dan bergetar kesakitan. Bongkahan tersebut menerobos masuk membelah dinding analku, membuatnya amblas keseluruhan terbenam di dalam tubuhku. Sangat-sangat sesak dan perih merasakan otot dan tulang yang dipaksa merenggang di bawah sana.

Tubuhku tergeletak tidak berdaya bahkan saat makhluk itu memulai kembali aksinya. Akibat pangkalnya yang terganjal rapat padaku membuat badanku ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakannya. Namun gerakannya bertambah cepat saat jalan keluar masuknya mulai terbiasa. Pantatnya terus bergoyang dengan liar, Nafasnya yang terengah-engah disertai geraman berat keluar dari mulutnya, lidahnya terjulur meneteskan air liur turun kepunggungku. Makhluk itu telah dipenuhi nafsu birahinya dan sangat menikmati pemerkosaannya kepada tubuhku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengerang di tengah persetubuhan liarnya. Aku sudah berakhir dengan menjadi budak nafsu seekor hewan. Lebih rendah daripada seekor binatang.

"Engah…akh," Rintiku namun kemudian mataku kembali berputar saat betang itu kembali menghujam titik prostatku. 'terjadi lagi?' Rasa sakit masih terasa sangat di bawah sana walaupun mulai menjadi rasa ngilu disertai geli merasakan gesekan-gesekan pada dindingku yang sudah sangat kencang dan sensitif. Membuat seisi perutku bergelak bahkan sampai otakku ikut berputar tidak karuan saat prostatku terus dihujam dengan kerasnya.

Aku hanya mengikuti aliran dominasi yang dilakukan Kyuubi terhadap tubuhku. 'ini gila!' "Enngh…akh," Aku tidak ingin menyukai hal ini, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar dan seolah terlepas dari logika otaknya, tubuhku ikut menikmati permainan buas ini. Aku sudah benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa aku menikmati pemerkosaan binatang buas terhadap tubuhku sendiri.

Sampai kurasakan kejantanannya membengkak di dalam sana, namun pompaan keluar masuknya semakin cepat walaupun jalannya bertambah semakin sempit. Aku tahu dia akan segera mencapai puncaknya, dan sepertinya aku juga ingin segera mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terasa sudah berada di ujung.

"Aaaarrghhh…." Aku mengerang keras saat tumpahan cairanku tidak dapat kutahan lagi. Dinding anusku menjepit batang kejantanan Kyuubi dengan kuat. Yang artinya hal itu juga memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih pada Kyuubi. Makhluk itupun membenamkan dalam-dalam di tubuhku. Sampai akhirnya kejantanannya yang semakin membesar mengeluarkan lahar panas menyemprot ke dalam tubuhku. Semburan hangat dan kuat tak putus-putus, mengisi penuh tubuhku sampai aku dapat merasakan cairan itu masuk ke perutku. "Ugh,,,." Seberapa banyak cairan makhluk itu keluar di dalam tubuhku? Rasanya sangat lama sampai Kyuubi benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruhnya, yang mungkin merupakan persediaan yang sudah lama ia simpan selama berabad-abad. Perutku terasa sangat nyeri dan penuh, akibat dindingku yang masih menjepit erat kejantanan Kyuubi, hanya sedikit cairan yang bisa merembes keluar. Rasanya aku sudah benar-benar menjadi betina dan dihamili olehnya.

Aku tergeletak dengan nafas terengah-engah, tubuhku sangat lemas dan rasanya ingin remuk. Kyuubi melepaskan kaki depannya dan turun dari tubuhku.

BRUGH. Namun tubuhku ikut terjatuh saat Kyuubi menarik tubuhnya dariku.

'Apa yang terjadi?' belum sempat aku berfikir kurasakan pantatku tertarik ke atas, memaksaku untuk menungging saat hewan itu berdiri dengan ke empat kakinya. Aku terkejut untuk segera melihat apa yang terjadi, dan dengan pandangan nanar menatap tidak percaya aku melihat bagaimana posisi pantat kami yang menempel dan saling bertolak belakang. Kejantanannya masih belum terlepas di dalam anusku. Segera aku berusaha merangkak ke depan untuk melepaskan penyatuan kami. "Ukh, ayoo keluarlah…" Aku mengerang frustasi saat tak mendapati pergerakan apapun di bawah sana, padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga merangkak ke depan. Tapi rubah itu tidak bergeming bahkan aku tidak dapat merangkak selangkah pun. Pangkal dan batang kejantanannya yang masih bengkak itu tetap terbenam rapat di dalam anusku. Rupanya pangkal yang diameternya lebih besar dari batang kejantanannya terganjal pada bagian dalam jalan keluar anusku. Membuatnya tertahan tidak dapat keluar dari dalam sana.

"Brengsek! Ini benar-benar gila." Tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuhku membuat kami terlihat seperti makhluk kembar siam.

"Ahh…" Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi berjalan ke depan dan ikut menyeret tubuhku. Tubuh Kyuubi memang lebih besar dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat membuatku hanya bisa pasrah merangkak mundur mengikutinya. Seperti anjing betina yang disetubuhi pejantannya, mengharuskanku merangkak mundur mengikuti kemana akan dibawa pergi oleh sang pejantan. Berusaha tetap bertahan walaupun rasa ngilu terus menyerang tubuh bawahku. Kedua siku dan lututku menopang tubuhku mempertahankan posisi agar tidak ambruk dan terseret Kyuubi nantinya. Pantatku tertungging ke atas tertarik batang besar Kyuubi yang terganjal di dalam tubuhku dengan posisi pinggul Kyuubi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari posisi setengah bersujudku. Aku terpaksa harus mengikutinya setiap kali ia bergerak.

'Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini?'

Menit demi menit aku merenungi posisiku yang seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar lama sampai akhirnya kurasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal lubangku mulai mengecil . Kemudian 'BLEP' akhirnya batang yang sudah berhenti membengkak itu tercabut dari dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku langsung ambruk di atas tanah saat itu juga. Bernafas dengan lega dengan pandangan yang mulai menggelap sampai akhirnya kesadaranku menghilang akibat dari rasa lelah yang aku lalui. Aku terlelap atau lebih tepatnya pingsan setelah keluar dari persetubuhan seekor hewan.

'Hangat,,, apa aku sudah pulang? Ayah, ibu… Aniki.'

Kedua oniyzkku mulai terbuka dengan pantulan silauan cahaya matahari pada iris obsidianku. Namun kemudian aku terbelalak dan dengan cepat bangkit saat sekelebat bayangan kejadian semalam muncul di benakku. Jantungku berdegup cepat seraya aku memperhatikan keadaan tubuhku. Tubuhku masih bertelanjang bulat menandakan kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Anehnya selain itu aku menyadari tidak ada rasa sakit pada tubuhku. Gigitan anjing-anjing polisi sebelumnya tidak lagi berbekas di lenganku. Dan bukannya makhluk itu menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di punggungku? Akupun melihat bagian tubuh bawahku yang seharusnya lebih parah, yang kuingat dengan jelas dimana anusku dipaksa membuka lebar , terkoyak dan merembeskan darah, membuatku sekarat karena rasa sakitnya. Tapi yang kulihat saat ini bagian tubuh bawahku baik-baik saja, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Aku tidak menegerti. Sebelumnya waktu aku tertembak dan jatuh ke jurang aku menemukan rubah itu di atas tubuhku. Jangan-jangan siluman itu mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan?

Tidak ingin lama-lama dengan kondisi seperti ini, segera aku beranjak dan memakai pakaianku yang sudah mengering.

SRAK SRAKK

Tubuhku menegang kaku melihat sesuatu kembali muncul dari balik semak-semak. Jantungku berdegup kencang menatap horor sosok rubah itu kembali dihadapanku. Rubah itu berjalan mendekat, tapi seperti tengah terhipnotis tubuhku tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" Rasanya kedua kakiku lemas, sepertinya aku mengalami trauma dengan siluman itu. Saat aku mencoba melangkah ke belakang tiba-tiba tubuhku sudah terduduk begitu saja. Hewan itu sudah berada di depanku. Perasaanku semakin was-was. Namun tidak kudapati hewan itu ingin menyentuhku, malah kulihat ia meletakkan sesuatu kemudian duduk dengan manisnya dihadapanku.

'Apel?' sebuah apel yang sebelumnya ia bawa dengan mulutnya tergeletak dihadapanku. 'Apa dia sengaja memberikan apel ini untukku? Tapi mengapa?'

Aku tidak mengambilnya begitu saja walaupun tiba-tiba kurasakan perutku terasa keroncongan.

Aku tersentak saat Kyuubi kembali mendekat dan menggigit lengan jaketku. Hanya memandang dengan was-was saat dia menarik-narik lenganku.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?' Dia lebih terlihat seperti berusaha mengajakku. Akhirnya aku bangkit dan mengikuti tarikannya walau sedikit membungkuk.

Kyuubi melepaskan gigitannya membiarkanku berdiri tegak. Kemudian memutarkan badannya melangkah ke arah depan. Kudapati kepala rubah itu kembali menengok ke arahku. Dia terlihat sedang menungguku.

'Apa dia tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini?' Berfikir sejenak menyadari akupun tidak tahu harus mengambil arah mana untuk berjalan setelah ini.

Tapi Kyuubi terlihat benar-benar ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. 'Apa tidak masalah aku mengitunya?'

Dengan ragu aku mulai melangkah mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang. Walaupun rasanya aneh aku mengikuti seekor siluman yang sudah tidak perperikehewanan telah memperkosaku. Tapi firasatku mengatakan tidak ada salahnya mengikuti penjaga hutan yang sudah menghuni hutan ini berabad-abad lamanya. Mungkin sebenarnya siluman ini baik, dia sudah menyembuhkan semua lukaku, bahkan memberikanku apel walaupun tidak juga kupungut.

Sampai beberapa kilometer aku mengikutinya di sepanjang arah arus sungai. Menyadari pemandangan yang telah berubah mataku memandang takjub lahan pertanian luas yang terhampar dihadapanku. Rupanya Kyuubi telah membawaku ke tempat pemukiman penduduk di pinggir hutan ini. Aku memandang rubah itu sejenak sebelum kembali beralih memandang desa di depan sana. Memikirkan langkah apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dan sepertinya benar, aku bisa bersembunyi di desa ini dan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Bibirku melengkung ke atas saat merasakan pikiranku mulai jernih sekarang. Ternyata sosok siluman itu bukanlah siluman yang jahat.

Semoga saja kali ini takdir membiarkanku untuk hidup dengan damai.

-FIN-

Akhirnya aku bikin fanfic lagi. Dan seperti sebelumnya inspirasi aku berasal dari cerita dewasa yang aku temui di Google. Apakah ini termasuk 'ABUSE'? Aku sendiri kurang paham, tujuanku hanya ingin melepaskan bayang-bayang yang nggak jelas di otak aku akibat mengkonsumsi baca'an gituan. Tidak sesuai dengan peraturan dFFN, yah.. mungkin. Seharusnya juga aku bikin blog pribadi buat publish beginian, tapi aku terlalu gak paham dan gak tahu caranya sehingga mikirnya bener-bener ribet. Hahh… dipandang sebelah matapun itu uda hal yang wajar. Toh, aku nggak nulis beginian buat dipandang. Aku Cuma nulis ini biar berkurang khayalan enggak-enggak di otak aku. Dan Fanfic ini tidak ada keterkaitannya dengan apapun dan tidak berusaha mempengaruhi apapun. Jadi Gomenasai buat para readers yang mungkin sakit mata melihat fanfic ini.

Aku ucapan maaf sebesar-besarnya… dan terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Review berupa flame masih bisa aku terima koq, itu uda sewajarnya.


End file.
